


Nothing

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Happy Ending may be too light?, Hugs, Juno still comes from the Netherworld because Lydia and Charles still went through to it, Lydia and BJ DON'T get married and she doesn't kill him, Major Character Injury, Other, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, The wedding scene, beetlebabes dni, role reversal?, sad hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: After a shocking twist of events, Lydia realises somethingSomething pretty important
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Nothing

It was sudden. Sharp. She barely even felt it, until she did. The choking feeling. The feeling of all the air leaving her lungs and the blood pulsing around her body. The ringing in her ears, the taste of blood in her mouth, the light way her body felt and-

And the blood gushing from her chest. Both of her hands were clutched against the wound as her new-found family looked on with shock. With a swift move, a breathless gasp and a gruesome noise, the rod was yanked out of her body, leaving her to bleed. The sound of the art piece being dropped, the snarky comment from Juno and her exit were all numb to Lydia. The ringing was loud. Too loud. 

She didn't know when she dropped to her knees or when her father had rushed to her side, his hands clasped over her own, clutching the hollow hole that was left. Her family had closed in around her and Lydia wasn't sure if they were crying or not. She could see that her father was and she saw BJ in front of her, staring at her in shock. She could see his lips move, but she couldn't hear him.

And then, it stopped. The ringing, the pain, the bleeding, everything. Charles flinched away from her slightly, dropping her hands. She pulled her hands from the wound and saw that they were soaked in her blood. The wound was no longer gushing, instead, it was drying. The blood was turning a black colour and the wound itself was closing over. Her family stared at her, equally confused. Except for BJ. He had a pained look as he watched her. Lydia lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" She whispered. He tried to speak, but no words came out so he slowly nodded his head. Lydia sighed shakily before looking back at her hands.

"Lydia, sweetheart-"

"Honey-"

"Oh my god-"

Her family all started to mutter between themselves, but Lydia couldn't hear them. There was no ringing now, but her thoughts echoed around her head. She was dead. She wouldn't have a future, she wouldn't get to meet someone and fall in love, she wouldn't get to graduate or go to university, she wouldn't get to buy her own house or deal with roommates, she wouldn't get to go on dates or go to parties with her friends, she wouldn't get to have a life, all because she went to the Netherworld to try and find her mom. She had just wanted to find her mom and now she was dead too. 

She hadn't even realised that she was crying until BJ had thrown himself into a hug with her. She nearly fell onto her back, but she clung to the demon and sobbed into his shoulder. It smelt like soil and years of waste, but Lydia didn't care now. Why should she? She just held the demon tightly as he did the same. What was she meant to do now? Haunt the house forever? Go to the Netherworld and be stuck in the abyss of nothingness?

Suddenly, she felt another set of arms wrap around her. Then another and another and another and she soon realised that everyone had joined in on the hug. Her dad, Delia, Barbara and Adam were now crushing BJ and herself. It made her think. It made her realise something. Something important. No matter what, she still had her family. Sure, they were weird and wacky, but they were hers. Nothing would take that away. Not death, not life, not some angry old demon lady who was mad that a fiveteen-year-old had outsmarted her, nothing. Because they were still a family. And nothing can break up a family, especially not a family that had already consisted of two ghosts and a demon.

Nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this (instagram.com/p/B7WrqKanxnT/) photo! :)


End file.
